


Secret Santa Gift

by Cal_Kemist2121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Voldemort Wins, adult!Harry, suggested mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cal_Kemist2121/pseuds/Cal_Kemist2121
Summary: This is my gift for secret santa, PUFF





	Secret Santa Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puff/gifts).



He sat there in silence. There was a high pitch ring in his ears that spoke of the silence all around him but he knew better. Inching closer to the door and putting his ear so lightly against it was a task hard to do in the dark. He would have to manage. There was a sniffle behind him. It was small. Hardly noticeable to those more than 5 feet away then the child but it had been heard with ears magnified by magic. The door burst open and he just moved out of the way in time to not get hit. Two men ran in. One went for the defenseless child and one to him. “Fuck”, he said as a tall lengthy man grabbed him and held his hands about his head.  
The new man chuckled and used his unoccupied hand to cradle his face. “Got ya,” he said smiling. Sounds of giggles and plea’s to stop were heard in another part of the room but that wasn’t on his mind at the moment because the man who had him help had a hand up his shirt tickling his sensitive armpits. The torture continued until both the child and his partner called out uncle. They were let go by their captors and both sagged in releaf. “That wasn’t part of the deal!!” He screamed at the man once his strength had come back.   
“Hey!” He said backing away with his arms raised,” I’m sorry, Harry, but we couldn’t help it!” He continued and the man next to him with white hair agreed.   
“You’re both so adorable we can’t help it,” he joined with a smirk. Harry gave a pout and the child, his child, copied.   
“Harry, you’re teaching our child to pout! Look what you did!” The brown haired, perfection faced, man yelled. He scooped the child in his arms and swung him around playfully. The white haired, known as Lucius, walked to Harry and also scooped him up. He went without resistance. Their game of hide and go seek had gone for an hour and Harry was pooped from the running and hiding him and their son had done. He wrapped himself against his husband and all four walked out the room to their private quarters were there were to take their one o’clock nap for them and their 5 year old. Life was good in the malfoy house. Harry had two loving husbands and a beautiful dirty blond boy he got about five years earlier when they had blindly hooked up in a gay muggle bar and gotten Harry pregnant. Not one would reverse the day that brought the end of a war, a feud (between Weasleys and Malfoys because they were godparents and loved Harry) and brought a life full of love and appreciation Harry had not been allowed at the Dursleys. Tom, Lucius and Harry loved each other and the child they had all created to no end and wouldn’t change their lives for the magical world.


End file.
